monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon/@comment-24934423-20150828004401/@comment-28122738-20151123144059
I forget about my blue balls, and wait. And wait, and wait. A long time has passed, my 18th birthday came, and I still knew she wasn't KIA, because I received messages from her. I take that opportunity to get the job I always wanted: I'm gonna be a soldier. Not the order one, but my bro is serving in a foreign legion, and it has no problem in particular with mamonos. They only fight against humans, for a lot of money of course. I write her a message: "Greetings! It's my birthday today, and I'm alone, I really miss you babe. I graduated from school a week ago. What a relief. Everything is fine here, my blue balls returned to normal, I don't know how, but whatever. Anyways, I finally decided to join the army, have some adventures. We won't be enemies, this is not the order army, but the private army my brother serves in. I'm looking forward to seeing you again. I'm 18 now, so I'll depart this night." 6 months have passed since I joined, my brutal training is over now, and I got my 1st class private rank, that means they can send me to war anytime, and I know they will. I will be in the first line in a campaign in the desert, and most likely spend a year there. One year has passed, I'm in the desert, just after a fight. We had some problems with supply and reinforcement, but now it's solved, and they tell me to write my will, and allow me to send a letter home. I do so "To my dearest. Greetings my love. It's been more than a year since I last saw you. We're half way done with the job here, I will get a 1 month vacation and I want to spend it with you and only you. My comrades who I did the training with all died before my eyes, and I got three bullets in my stomach, but nothing serious. I want to see you again, but I faced death so many times I have to say goodbye to you. I will love you forever." However, one and a half years passed, I came home alive, and I am walking to our house, hoping she's there. I bought myself weaponry, that's what I fought with in the desert, they're hanging in a bag on my shoulder. My beret still on my head, my eyes scanning the place, because that's what they used to do while out on the field, and the reflexes and habits I developed there don't seem to fade. I saw blood, I felt pain and grief, I faced fear, but now I have to look in the eyes of my love who I left 18 months ago searching for challenges.I get to our front door, knock and wait. Few minutes later, Maria, my wife opens it. She was surprised, I looked in her eyes and say "I came home" but in an instant she hits me in the face, and the next moment she jumped on me in tears, hugged me forcefully, and cries "Oh my god I thought I'll never see you again, I missed you so much, darling." I didn't know what to do or say. I did do a terrible thing to her, and now I had to compensate for it. My thoughts flew away with a kiss she gave me. "Dinners ready, honey, come in!" I smile and answer. "That's a good idea! I have a lot of stories to tell!"